bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuru Tsurulina IV
Tsuru Tsurulina IV (ツル・ツルリーナ4世), also known as Czar Baldy Bald IV in the English dub, and Smoothie IV in the English manga, is a character from the manga and anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, as well as the main antagonist of the series. Background The leader of the Maruhage Empire. His name is an onomatopoeia for something slippery. Growing up, he was apparently wealthy, and at some point, he became the fourth leader of the Maruhage Empire. During his childhood, he was extremely cruel to his younger brother Hydrate, to the point where one day, Tsurulina IV had him thrown into the dark realm (an action that he would regret years from now). Tsurulina IV's major accomplishment came in the form of conquering The Hair Kingdom (with some help from Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi), something that his ruthless predecessor failed to do! This however lead to the origin of his most hated adversary, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, who personally began to crush the emperor's forces as revenge for destroying his home. Personality Relationships Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Octopascal Hydrate History Bo-bobo's Revolt The Fourth seems easily in control of his empire at the start of the series, but he slowly loses his authority as Bo-bobo and his allies take out his forces, from the Hair Hunters to his "Four Heavenly Kings" to even his prison island of Cyber City. Hatenko, Pururu, and the Evil Blood Mansion Hajike Block Cyber City The Former Maruhage Empire Eventually, he further lost his grip as he was forced by Hair Hunters, cryogenically frozen one hundred years ago, to release their leaders to take over this new era. As much as he hated doing this, the Fourth eventually decided this as the only way to keep his hold on power and defeat Bo-bobo. The Playoff and the Reverse Maruhage Empire But when even this fell, the Fourth decided to enact his greatest plan: the "New Emperor Playoff", where all of the most powerful warriors of the empire were gathered together in a battle to determine the next emperor. His plan: To let all of his enemies take each other out, allowing for him to regain his grip on power. But what he doesn't expect is that his forgotten brother Hydrate had formed the Reverse Maruhage Empire, all for the purpose of taking over his tourney, using it to become emperor himself. The scared emperor bolts away knowing this, basically abdicating the throne and entering an early retirement alongside Mako-chan and Octopascal. Though he vows to rebuild his empire after it falls during Bo-bobo's battle with Hydrate, he does not accomplish this task, and Tsuru Tsurulina III builds a new empire after stealing the Hair Ball from Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Appearances * Episode Appearances: 1-2 (Cameo), 17 (Cameo), 23, 26-27, 43, 51-55, 70, 72-73, 75-76 * Manga Appearances: ** Original Series: * Video Games: **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Explosive Battle Hajike Wars Trivia * Tsurulina IV's face appears on the dollar bills of Halekulani's Gorgeous Shinken. * Tsurulina is married to a purple dragon-like thing named Mako-chan, who is often seen trying to suck out his brain with it tail, which doesn't seem to bother him at all. *Similar to Tsurulina III, Tsurulina IV has cyborg-like characteristics. References Category:Villains Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire